


i like you (for who you are)

by Frostwells



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Luck Be A Lady, fluff?, not really romantic for once, post 04x03, unless you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 03:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12497684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostwells/pseuds/Frostwells
Summary: He hasn’t seen her for six months. Half a year. Hell, he wasn’t even in the same universe as her when they separated for the umpteenth within the past three years. Yet, with a point of just her finger and the angry glint in her eyes, Harry knew he was done for.





	i like you (for who you are)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!! This fic was literally written 10 minutes after 04x03 was aired and I'm so sorry for any mistakes I made. I'm so happy that Harry's back but can I say the true villain of the show is TomCav's wig?
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE FLASH.

“We’re not done.”

He hasn’t seen her for six months. Half a year. Hell, he wasn’t even in the same _universe_ as her when they separated for the umpteenth within the past three years. Yet, with a point of just her finger and the angry glint in her eyes, Harry knew he was done for.

Metaphorically, of course.

So, that’s how he found himself alone with the young bioengineer (or was it bartender now) in the cortex, her arms crossed over her chest, looking at him sternly. She looked different when Harry had last saw her. Gone was the malicious aura of murderous intent she sported when Caitlin Snow became her alter ego, Killer Frost. The once voluminous, snowy, white hair returned to its natural chestnut colour, albeit a bit lighter than what he remembered.

“What the hell, Harry?”

“Hello to you too, Snow,” Harry greeted, an underlying tone of sarcasm in his voice.

Caitlin looked at him in mock surprise. “Huh, so you _can_ greet people amicably.”

“What is this about, Snow?” Harry asked tiredly, not in the mood to be lectured and scolded by her. He just wanted Caitlin to go straight to the point. Was that too much to ask for?

“It was how you treated Wally today,” Caitlin stated icily, clearly not pleased at his behaviour he displayed today, especially since he hasn’t seen them for nearly a year (maybe with the exception of Cisco).

Harry blinked before recognition dawned on his face, quickly morphing into nonchalance. “Oh, the West Boy.”

“Yes _, the West Boy_ ,” she mimicked, placing her hands on her hips. “You broke his heart today.”

“Technically, it was my daughter who decided to end it –” 

She almost laughed. “I don’t care about the technicalities of it, Harry! Couldn’t you handle it with a bit more sensitivity? He thought he was going on a date with Jesse two minutes before you showed up and crushed his teenaged heart!”

“It was my daughter who sent me here with that breakup cube,” he corrected. “It was her who made the decision not to come and say it to his face. It was her who decisions for _everything._ ”

She was taken aback by the sudden vehemence in Harry’s voice. She’d never seen him react so negatively when talking about his beloved child. The way his brow furrowed angrily, lips tightly thinned. The only thing was missing was him throwing a piece of object throughout the room to truly prove at how frustrated he was.    

“Did something happen on your Earth, Harry?”

Despite his silence, either reaction was enough for Caitlin to confirm her suspicions. The look of hurt and betrayal reflected in his eyes as he looked down to the metallic floor, unwilling to meet her own.

Harry let out a dry chuckle, devoid of any humour. “Isn’t it –” He began pacing back and forth, before turning to look at that woman in front of him. “Isn’t it absolutely pathetic of me? That I wanted the West boy to have an inkling of disappointment that I felt when Jesse – my own damn daughter, I might add – abandoned me?”

“Wait, what do you mean she abandoned you?”

“Back on my earth, I created a support team for Jesse – just like the one we have here – so she doesn’t have to do everything by herself. To make things easier for her.” He let out a bitter laugh. “Soon after, she kicked me off the team. Said she didn’t like ‘me acting like me’, whatever that means.”

She furrowed her brow in confusion. “What does your personality have to do with her abandoning you?”

“It means that I can no longer work with her. I have no home to return to.”

Caitlin was at his side immediately, placing a reassuring, firm hand on his shoulder – not quite sure if she, or rather if he, was comfortable with something more tactile than this. Silence filled the cortex as there was no need for words to spoken at this given moment. It was a rare occasion for Caitlin, let alone anybody, to witness a glimpse of Harry’s vulnerability.

“I’m so sorry, Harry,” Caitlin said softly.

“Yeah, well, me too.”

Caitlin gently rubbed his right arm in a comforting matter, before boldly reaching down and grabbing his warm, calloused hand with her soft, cool one. Harry looked at her in surprise but didn’t pull away. He remained tensed for a moment before she felt his fingers curling around her hand.

“You always have a home here, Harry.”

He scoffed, clearly not believing her words. “I’m sure Ramon would be less than ecstatic than I’m staying here,” he stated dryly.

“Sure, you and Cisco initially had a rocky relationship,” she agreed. “That’s a given considering you’re mannerisms are less than to be desired, and you’re the doppelganger of a man whom we once trusted before he tried to murder us all.”

He grimaced, clearly still bothered being compared to his Earth-1 counterpart.

“But trust me when I say this, Harry. No one here hates you and Cisco definitely doesn’t hate you. Sure, you irk him sometimes but I’m sure the feeling is mutual?” He nodded in agreement. It was no secret that the two men may get on each other’s nerves, but there was no malice in their feelings. Just annoyance.

“All I’m saying is that I meant it; that there’s no Team Flash without you. You can bring in as much doppelgangers you want, but at the end of the day, they aren’t you, Harry. You and I, we’re a team, right?”

Harry looked away in slight embarrassment, forgetting that he said those same words to her when he shirtless in the medbay, with Caitlin nursing him back to health. He coughed, before saying, “Yeah, I guess we are.” She smiled broadly at him, a smile he didn’t know he had missed.

“In terms of your lodgings, your old room would suffice? Rent is free of course if you continue to help Team Flash.”

“Ever the paragon of generosity and kindness I see,” he said teasingly before looking uncertain. “Are you sure it’s okay?”

“Yes, but on one condition.” He gave her a look, indicating her to continue. “Go apologize to Cisco and tell him what you just told me about Jesse.”

“No.” Harry shook his head. “No way.”

Caitlin gripped his hand harder, making him look at her. “You don’t have to give him a heartfelt apology. But trust me, Harry. Cisco would appreciate what you just told me. He would be understanding. And…”

“And?”

“And I want you stay,” Caitlin confessed, earning her a look of shock from the older man, his face reddening.

“Why?” he asked, baffled on why a brilliant, wonderful woman such as herself would want an asshole like him to stay.

It was her turn to slightly redden. “I missed you. The team isn’t completely without you and you weren’t here.”  

“Sorry I wasn’t here often when Allen was gone,” he apologized, softly.

Caitlin shrugged. “Don’t worry about it. I’m just as guilty as you are.” Harry looked at her in confusion before she elaborated. “I was finding myself. I was a liability to the team and I wouldn’t be able to forgive myself if I hurt them any more than I already have.”

Harry tugged on her hand towards him and enveloped her in a much needed hug. She was a sweet, brilliant woman who didn’t deserve the curse of being a metahuman. And to make it worse for him, he wasn’t here to help her. She had helped him so much in the past three years, and he couldn’t even be here for her when she needed it.

“I’ll talk to Ramon,” Harry promised, holding her close. “I’ll talk to him just for you.”

“Thank you,” Caitlin murmured, burying her face in his shoulders, holding her tears back. He pulled away slightly and was met with a watery smile.

He’d stay for her. Caitlin’s his only true friend and he be damned if he let her down a second time. If she wants him to apologize to Ramon if it’ll make her happy, he’ll bloody apologize.

He only hopes she doesn’t regret her decision.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments inspire me!!


End file.
